


Scary, Mama!

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [16]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tiny Jongho, caregiver!seonghwa, caregiver!yunho, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: I take requests~ feel free to leave one!I hope you enjoyed!
Series: Smol Jongie [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Scary, Mama!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytinyrosestay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinyrosestay/gifts).



Seonghwa was fast asleep when Jongho had come toddling into his and Hongjoong’s room, and jumped onto their bed. 

“Mama, mama ‘wake?” Jongho questioned, poking the caregiver awake. Seonghwa groaned, opening his eyes to see who in the world was poking his shoulder. He wasn’t expecting to see Jongho sitting in front of him. 

“Baby? Is something wrong?” Jongho shook his head. 

“No, Jongie just wan’ mama.” 

Seonghwa sighed, he wanted to be with his babies and take care of them but he was just so, so tired. He was in no place to be able to take care of either little at the moment. 

“Mama’s sorry baby, but maybe you could go ask dada to play? Mama doesn’t feel too well today.” Seonghwa rested his head back on his pillow, thinking that he’d understand and go play with his dada, but Seonghwa was wrong. 

“But Mama- p’ay! P’ease?” 

“Jongie baby, I told you to go play with your dada.” Seonghwa’s tone was stern, his tone scaring Jongho. The little climbed out of bed, running for his dada and appa.

“Dada! M- mama scary!” Jongho choked out a sob as he made his way toward Yunho. 

“What do you mean baby boy? Why is Mama scary?” Yunho took the little, letting him sit in his lap as Jongho hid in the crook of Yunho’s neck. Yunho looked toward Hongjoong, earning a shrug from the other caregiver. 

“Mama’s voice scary!” 

Yunho finally understood, Seonghwa could be pretty scary when he was angry, although he wasn’t sure why Seonghwa was angry at Jongho. Yunho set Jongho in Hongjoong’s lap. 

“Sit with appa for a minute, dada’s gonna go talk to Mama, okay?” Jongho nodded, and began to play with Hongjoong’s fingers. 

Yunho made his way to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s shared room, seeing the male laying in bed. He looked horrible. 

“Hwa, Is everything okay?” Yunho asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Jongie- I said to- oh Yunho. Is something wrong?” 

“Hwa, did Jongho do something wrong? He came to me saying that your voice sounded scary.” Seonghwa’s face dropped, had he scared his baby boy? He didn’t mean to, he just wanted his angel to go play so he could get some rest. 

“He didn’t do anything wrong I just- I just wanted him to go play so I could get some rest.” Yunho nodded, leaving the eldest to b and get the rest he desired. 

____ 

The next day, Seonghwa finally felt better. He didn’t feel so tired and was back to 100%. The male had gone and prepared Jongho’s dinosaur sippy cup, just like every morning only to find that when he came in and woke Jongho up, the little began backing away from him. 

“Mama mad at Jongie! Jongie bad!” Choked out a sob, hiding in the corner of his bed. 

“Oh baby boy, mama’s not mad at you! Mama’s sorry he was so rough and sounded scary yesterday. Mama’s such a meanie hm? Jongies such a good boy, and mama’s such a meanie.” Jongho looked up at his caregiver with glossy eyes, scooting forward a little. 

“Jongie… good boy?” 

“Yes baby! Mama’s good boy!” Seonghwa said, and the little finally reached out for the milk Seonghwa had. 

“There you go! See mama’s not a monster.” Seonghwa pulled Jongho into his lap, pressing a few kisses to the top of the littles head. 

“Mama loves you, my precious angel!” Seonghwa told the little, taking the sippy cup from Jongho’s hands after he finished his drink. 

“Jongie love chu too!” 

There it was, the gummy smile Seonghwa loved seeing. The gummy smile that made everyone melt when they saw it. The gummy smile Seonghwa oh so dearly loved to see everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests~ feel free to leave one!   
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
